YouTube Insanity
"YouTube Insanity" is a series of video compilations displayed at conventions along with the very similar YouTube Hell, although the former mainly displays surreal and weird content. They were first shown at conventions in July 2011. A list of videos featured in each are shown below. YouTube Insanity (July 2011, 76 videos) 1: Tally Hall - Banana Man 2: meow! sad toy cats.wmv 3: Whitehouse - Why You Never Became A Dancer 4: Le cochon danseur 5: Quality Meats 6: What's Your Problem? 7: I'm The King Of Rock And Roll 8: Renaldo And The Loaf - Songs For Swinging Larvae 9: Creepy Kids TV show 10: Pete The Meat Puppet 11: Electric Feel - MGMT - The Rock-fire Explosion 12: Leslie Hall "Wilow Don't Cry" 13: I Feel Fantastic 14: Meneo - Birth of the Santa Nalga 15: Let me hear your war cry 16: Dog of Man 17: Yello - Oh Yeah 18: The Pier 19: Sid Meier - The Dream Twister 20: Obey The Walrus 21: Pob! 22: Look at the Monkey 23: The Residents - The Talk Of Creatures 24: Cucia Solo 25: HAND THING 26: Pickle Surprise 27: Spiders On Drugs 28: Ballface 29: horse leg 30: Bananas Exploding on Face 31: Embryo 32: Free Food For Everyone 33: Good Morning Joan 34: rumor-mill 35: SIGYGIS 36: Grandma and Baby - Day at the Park 37: JAPAN ERECTION 38: Shithead 39: Pencil Face 40: freddy freaker 41: username:666 42: The Rejected Cosgrove Commercial 43: It's Natural 44: Yelling Creature 45: ugly girl 46: Horned Grandma 47: Ballad To A Wigged Dog 48: WTF Japan Seriously?! Poo Genie 49: Agamemnon Counterpart 50: CHAINSAW MAID 51: Grote Kunst Voor Kleine Mensen: Chocolate Bunny 52: A Special Announcement From Poochee and Pansy 53: Dining Room or There is Nothing 54: REAL DEMONS CAUGHT ON TAPE 55: 01/26/1995 56: edarem - Pretty Woman 57: Dancing man wearing a horse mask cooks wild mushrooms 58: Kinder Surprise advert from the 80s 59: Czech Roll'd 60: Llama Song 61: The Wyoming Incident 62: Val Val Val 63: Half a Face 64: December 65: freaky soup guy 66: something 67: Fredryk Phox 68: Creepy Walking Thing 69: Persephone Numbers Station 70: Creepy Grudge Ghost Girl in Mirror 71: weird alien baby 72: COOKING IDOL 73: The Sandman 74: BRODYQUEST 75: Max Headroom Incident 76: Shoes the Full Version YouTube Insanity II (July 2012, 78 videos) 1: Malice In Wonderland 2: Rx - Bumble 3: the chuckle hut 4: scary scatman 5: adult dolly dressups.wmv 6: Sunny Havens (AKA Meat) 7: Sequence_4.mov 8: IMDABES 9: Orphic Oxtra - Skeletons Having Sex On A Tin Roof 10: Evil Mickey attacks Japan 11: YouTube Poop - Caillou's Biggest Temper Tantrum 12: wtf is going on? 13: Another YouTube 14: Ferrets 15: POKOPOKOPIKOTAN 16: Auditory Hallucinations: An Audio Representation 17: I Am Your Grandma 18: How To Make Iced Tea 19: i love jesus 20: i don't want my pizza burning 21: What's He Building? 22: Scary Dancing Clown 23: THE GREATEST MAN ON THE INTERNET 24: Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv 25: Ronald McDonald insanity 26: scary scatman 2 27: cows & cows & cows 28: Colin Mochrie's Got His Bum Out 29: Jackie Wilson - Reet petite 30: Mr. Jingles 31: Bjorn Melhus - No Sunshine 32: The Residents - My Work Is So Behind 33: The Whyhuman Zone 7: I Clean The Dirt 34: L'Inferno 35: Chowder - Boom Chakka Chakka Boom 36: Gentlemen, behold! Corn! 37: Gimme Pizza Slow 38: Never Say No to Panda 39: Marshmallow Murder 40: G.O.A.T. and your M.O.M. Quack Like a Duck 41: going to the store 42: MY PEE PEE 43: HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA 44: Baaa 45: Swing You Sinners 46: Limbo (Jim Henson) 47: Now I've Seen Everything 48: bowwow, sad toy dogs.wmv 49: REAL GHOST FILMED IN BATHROOM 50: FinalTaco 51: Angry Preacher - Spirit Of Truth 52: APPLE.MOV 53: Ball Buster 54: THE ALMIGHTY LOAF 55: ooh 56: Bohemian Whapsody 57: Witch Doctor 58: Vagina Inflatable 59: The Animal, Vegetable, Mineralness Of Everything 60: Cupcakes HD 61: The Ghost Song 62: PonPonPon 63: Fish Heads Roly Poly 64: Napoleon XIV: "They're coming to take me away" 65: What Is This I Don't Even 66: I Love To Laugh (Revisited) 67: Maruosa - Muscle Spark 68: Creepiest 4 minutes of children's TV ever (wiggles) 69: who wants to gnaw on human bones 70: pikotan 71: thewaitisover (title upside-down) 72: karlmayer 73: Strangest (Possibly Creepiest) Clip Ever 74: Weird Japanese Movie 75: Ultimate Music Roller Legend 76: Magic 77: Classic SEGA intro extended cut 78: The Prodigy - Smack My Bitch Up YouTube Insanity III (July 2013, 74 videos) 1: Robo With A Shotgun 2: Debbie Pickles Gets Stoopid 3: SHED.MOV 4: Weird Part Of YouTube... 5: T IS FOR TOILET 6: JR CHRISTIAN SCIENCE BIBLE LESSON SHOW DVD Trailer 1 7: La Pequena Hilary Hulk 8: Creepy Singing Android Heads 9: Noseybonk 10: Manny 11: Mr. Bear Song 12: Parasitic wasps emerging from ceropodeos alien style 13: Simi Escandalito 14: Snails Making Love HQ Video 15: Disturbing Real Life Simpsons 16: Minnie The Moocher 17: Banjo Gyro 18: An Arbuckle Thanksgiving 19: No Through Road 20: Holy Crap, Epicly Disturbing 21: Ghastly - Mentally Disturbing Three 22: Count To Ten With Nobody 23: PUSSYCAT 24: spongebobstyle 25: You're Not Perfect 26: IHop commercial - 1969 27: Waking Up Gary 28: Strawberry Shortcut 29: Sealing Fanz by Funkhole 30: The Residents - Japanese Watercolor 31: cannibal corpse 32: Tutorial: How To Draw A Sandy Claw 33: ghost 34: You are ill 35: Bimbo's Initiation 36: The Creation 37: The Grifter 38: Hell 39: Gamer - Shaping Staff 40: Leigh Bowery On The Clothes Show 41: Deception Of A Generation (demonic toys) 42: YTMND: Brian Peppers Time 43: That's a ten 44: Nickelodeon Pinchface 45: Quest Of The Manwhore 46: Blonde bride 2011 47: Tara The Android (brutal metal edit) 48: doll 49: Sutinnit 50: Eveready Harton in Buried Treasure 51: The Presence 52: Large Mysterious Fish Eats A Duck 53: Mind Control Cults 54: Rugrats 55: Metalosis Maligna - An Extraordinary Disease 56: The Peanut Vendor 57: Creepy Tape Found In Croatia 58: Body Remix Goldberg Variation arte 2008 59: Levitating Girl In Russian Forest 60: TISSUE 61: The Sugar Weasel Story 62: FIRST MAN ON THE MOON FAKE 63: YTP - My Little Pony Fails 64: cyriak's animation mix 65: Performance Olivier de Sagazan 66: Goteye Knows Someone That He Used 67: peter rottentail costume 68: Garfielf 69: Mr. Rogers Demonic Clown 70: Peppermint Park - Letter M 71: It's PARTY TIME - Live 72: Just One Fix - Ministry 73: Suicidemouse.avi (with deleted scene) 74: The Trial - Pink Floyd YouTube Insanity IV (July 2014, 74 videos) 1: How To Insert A Tampon 2: A Tale Of Zombie Love 3: Fucking Hell 4: The Tumor & Me 5: Love Somebody - Maroon 5 6: Uncle Tom & Little Eva 7: KID TESTED 8: Marquis (1989) Sub Espanol 9: Worst Kids Film Ever? 10: Man With Issues 11: Hamster Hell 12: ratafak telefonoval 13: NO LITTERING 14: poo pants 15: Mutilations (1986) 16: The Residents - Ups And Downs 17: Lobster Magnet 18: The Jimmy Neutron Experience 19: Spongebob - Death Note 20: Funky Forest - The Transfer Student 21: Doll Face 22: Cursed Kleenex Commercial 23: Little Baby's Ice Cream 24: sausage groove 25: Rubber Johnny 26: HALLUCINOGENIC OSTRICH EGG 27: The Names Of All The Animals 28: Bear Bear 29: Make sure to limit your sweets 30: Justin Bieber Eats A Piece Of Delicious Cake 31: Ghost car remix 32: SH - Festnigen 33: Squidward's Suicide (andywilson92) 34: In Your Cube 35: Phobophobia - A Lego Animation 36: The flying banana 37: How to get a demon out of a cell phone 38: tennis with the myself 39: shortcat.avi 40: Possessed Girl Beheads Herself In Bedroom 41: Tight Pants / Body Rolls 42: late for the meeting 43: Creepy McDonald's Commercial 44: PONPON and Slam - Kyary vs Quad City DJs 45: A Frog Croaking 46: Worst Death Scene Ever 47: Musov Shoko - Clowns 48: Pikachu On Acid 49: Jesus Rap 50: DyE - Fantasy 51: chimpnology 52: RAINBOW RIDE 53: bogs bonny 54: seal.mp4 55: friendly reminder 56: nagatoro.wmv 57: Poradnik Usmiechu 1 58: It Doesn't Do Anything 59: Demon Dog 60: Titanncia 61: Andrews After Effects Demon Face (with sound) 62: Tutoring With Barney 63: Mr. Kitty Saves The World 64: My anus is bleeding 65: The Prodigy - Fire 66: Smile HD 67: Turtle Moaning While Having Sex 68: The Animal 69: The Amazing Dancing Man 70: A Sonic X Dinner 71: The New Kid 72: cgi 73: Horse Techno - DJ Faut 74: The 38th Parallel - Kuang Kuang's Diary YouTube Insanity V (July 2015, 76 videos) 1: Very Uncensored Winnie The Pooh 2: How is babby formed? 3: pokopokoshopping 4: Ridiculous Cats Mating II (LOUD) 5: HUGE Scary Snake 6: The Fallen Angel 7: My Dead Great Grandma's Coffin In My Own Backyard 8: Fatal Diving accident caught on tape 9: Girl Goes Psycho During Makeup Tutorial 10: Stalker Video 1 11: Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour 12: Candle Cove "Screaming Episode" 13: Forecast 14: beasts 15: Girl God 2003 16: Voyant 17: Day Chip 18: 05/16/1987 19: My Little Dashie: Animated Series 20: Live And Die And Live Again 21: Kerry's Lisa Mask 22: Crooked Rot 23: camel Laughing 24: Something really creepy happened on this dark road this night in Kuwait 25: lebanon woman 26: Go Away! - Just For Fun 27: Don't you put it in your mouth 28: The Disney Princesses Die 29: A cartoon about pregnancy 30: Hula Hoop Song 31: Neat Old Stuff 32: chicken.swf 33: Kahvi Morso 34: Dancing Queen....first tryout 35: YTP - Gumball constantly gets raped by a ghost 36: Helping Johnny Remember 37: New bizarre animal discovered in Japan 38: The Original Ooga Chaka Baby Video 39: Grandma's Cheese 40: Penis Bagels 41: Dic Logo - What Were You Really Thinking? 42: robot offers advice 43: Rule 34 On Nickelodeon?!?! 44: Saw School Musical 45: Wendy's - Bunny 46: Mariko's Takahashi's Fitness Video 47: The Residents - Less Not More 48: Mummenschanz On The Muppet Show (4 of 5) 49: Sesame Street - Three Balls 50: scaryroll 51: Cathy's House 52: JASONGM350 53: Mr. Ed Spoof - HD Mirror 54: Shocking 1950's Commercial 55: Disturbing Toys From Yours Truly - Disney and Other Companies 56: JACK JERKIN A BONEY BONER 57: KORMIT THE FREG 58: Hey! Kool-Aid! 59: OMG BISCOFF SPREAD 60: Peppa Goes The Weed Park 61: SpongeBob Sickpants 62: TEH BIG BANG THEORY 63: The Residents - The coming of the crow 64: Russian Idiots set Fireworks in Bathtub 65: Dexter - Cat farting and hiccupping at the same time 66: Seal Man 67: Welcome To Kitty City 68: take about 5 dozen eggs 69: bnag 70: Calbee Japanese Potato Chip Commercial 71: Yee 72: Mario kid hits head 73: The Attacked Idol 74: Princess Celestia: Shake It, Bake It, Booty Quake It 75: 21 Creepiest Dolls Ever 76: MGMT - Kids YouTube Insanity VI (July 2016, 75 videos) 1: Misheard Lyrics - Sean Paul - Temperature 2: Very Disturbing Advert 3: Cute thing sings Pig Destroyer Jennifer 4: how to crush a can of dr. pepper with slats of wood 5: Viagra! Best Commercial 6: Ensemble Of Christ the Savior and Crude Mother Earth - Our Icons 7: Would You Fuck Me? I'd Fuck Me 8: pHuntus - Pixel Porn 9: The Magician HD 10: The Gay Song 11: THE VILLAGER - Animal Crossing Parody 12: Rock 13: ANIME SKELETON 14: Balloon Eyes 15: Dance like a Butterfly 16: Noice 17: Diarrhea Dance 18: Wild Stay In School Commercial! 19: Clown Madness 20: el senor come rata 21: Bizarre Song 22: kahiva kampeava MORSO 23: Home-made 8mm Monster Movie #3 24: Kraftwerk - Music Non Stop 25: Happy Meal 26: THIS IS DISGUSTING 27: My halloween costume 28: Mr. Happy Face 29: pataface 30: Grandpa Mack Talks To "Rover The Dog" 31: Cobra ataca a un bebe 32: Rub Some Bacon On It 33: Beavis and Butthead freakin' out in desert 34: Breadheads 35: Scary Gaga 36: The Cat With Hands 37: untitled (5secondfilms) 38: Sonata Beethoven Clipe 39: Mockingbird 40: Young ghost girl crying in the dark corner 41: The Residents - Suburban Bathers 42: My territory 43: scary (funny) lalaloopsy movie 44: Penis WHACK 45: The Ultimate Cliff 46: Pikachu's Primal Scream 47: shells.mov 48: Roebuck 49: Potato Knishes OFFICIAL 50: America's Got Talent breast lady 51: Dolan - dafty pls halp me bogs 52: Return Of The Calbee Dog 53: Wildebeest 54: 04/25/1979 55: Cat Gets Its Teeth Brushed 56: A Gecko Love Story 57: The world's first thread sourced ad 58: Fred makes pizza 59: YOU TOOK THE PEEPO 60: Hot Blonde In Tanning Bed 61: Hitler Sings Barbie Girl 62: We GOTTA Get SPONGEBOB Back 63: Disasteradio - Gravy Rainbow 64: 2002 MTV Commercial "Subliminal" Latin America 65: Pink Elephants On Parade 66: Moby - Bring Back My Happiness 67: The pretenders episode of Kimba 1966 68: PEPSI MAN 69: God Is Dead 70: amy 71: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Ole ole ole) 72: Bark 73: aroo.avi 74: Creepy Louis Armstrong Singing Doll - Low Battery 75: Spingebill and Skokewarde get Robophobia YouTube Insanity VII (July 2017, 75 videos) 1: As Soon As I Woke Up 2: 3: Teddy Has An Operation 4: Zombies at Gnomon 5: The Maker 6: Dolphin Muzzle 7: 8: 9: 45: Cocker Pooch - Swallowing You